What would have been
by TheDemon'sRemorse
Summary: a boy meets a girl Disclaimer: I do not own Freezing I have given up on this story yet. up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic ever, reviews are appreciated. Please pretend that Eugene and Satellizer don't exist. some OC's

It was Kazuya's first day of school at West Genetics Academy. He was feeling a little sentimental. _Onee-chan came here before,_ he thought, _now it's my turn to help everybody._ He stepped of the helicopter and saw the most beautiful girl he had seen in his life. She introduced herself as Chiffon Fairchild. _Even her name was nice,_ he thought.

He shyly said, "H-hello m-my name is Kazuya Aoi, nice to meet you."

"Welcome to West Genetics Academy, Kazuya. I hope we get along well," she said to the nervous boy.

They passed by the Carnival Grounds, and he couldn't help but notice her amazing figure and seemingly careless grace. He heard a loud explosion, and Chiffon said to herself, "Oh my, I forgot today was the day of the Carnival."

"What's the Carnival?" Kazuya asked.

"It's probably easier for you to see than for me to explain," she replied simply. She pointed toward the battleground

He saw flashes of color but nothing particularly visible. Chiffon explained the purpose of the Carnival as well as how the points were distributed (**A/N: I don't know how so don't ask**). He asked her who the current champion of the sophomore was.

"Ganessa Roland," she replied, "She's the only sophomore able to use **Pandora Mode**, her limiter is Arthur Crypton."

"What's your rank, Chiffon-sempai?" he asked meekly.

"I'm rank 1 in my year," she bragged jokingly.

"I see, you really are amazing Chiffon-sempai." he said.

Blushing, she replied, "Please don't tease me."

"I'm not teasing, sempai, i mean it." he replied seriously.

Just then, they heard another explosion, making them jump. He saw that a girl was running toward them, then he blacked out. When he came to, he saw Chiffon pinned and with a knife to her neck held by the girl. He was consumed by anger and a web shot out from around his feet surrounding everything. _What's with this freezing, _thought the girl and Chiffon, _it's strong and he didn't even do an Ereinbar Set._ Kazuya walked over to the girl and punched her with all his strength, making her fly for a distance of 50 meters. Then he passed out.

When he woke up, he saw that he was in a hospital room. Then he noticed that Chiffon was sleeping by his bed, and blushed. He hoped that he didn't drool in his sleep. She woke up a few moments later and blushed, noticing the drool she left behind while sleeping. He thought her sleeping face was cute, but her blush was even cuter. Just then, the headmaster walked in on the blushing pair and tried to hold back her laughter. Needless to say, she failed miserably and burst out laughing. Chiffon looked stunned, the headmaster never showed any signs of emotion in front of the students. When the headmaster finally calmed herself down, she greeted Kazuya.

"Greetings Kazuya, I am the headmaster of this academy. You may call me Sister Margaret," said the headmaster.

"Greetings headmaster, I'm sorry I forgot to report to your office," he fretted.

"It's fine, however that was quite the spectacle you caused, Kazuya," said the headmaster.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about you using freezing, then sending Mitsu flying," she answered.

He thought for a moment, wondering what she was talking about, until he remembered the girl holding a knife to Chiffon's neck. "Oh, that," he said, "I don't know why, but I've always been able to do that."

"What do you mean?" asked Chiffon, "You've always been able to do a freezing without an Ereinbar set?"

"Y-yes." He took off his shirt revealing 35 stigma in his body while blushing. Chiffon gasped at the amount in his body, it didn't seem possible that this innocent, and admittedly cute, boy could bear the weight of the burden on his back. She looked at the headmaster, who didn't seem the slightest bit fazed at the revelation. The headmaster asked her to leave so that she could talk to Kazuya more.

_**_Two Hours Later_**_

The headmaster left looking a little worried and stressed. Chiffon went in wondering what happened. When Kazuya saw her enter, he smiled a bittersweet smile. When Chiffon asked what was wrong, he said nothing was wrong and tried making a brighter smile. Kazuya asked Chiffon to bring him to his room, and she gladly complied.

She took him through the twists and turns and they finally arrived at his room. When he entered, he saw a large room and a blonde boy listening to music inside. The boy introduced himself as Arthur Cryton. Kazuya remembered that Arthur was Ganessa's limiter. Then, Kazuya said goodbye to Chiffon and introduced himself to Arthur.

He asked Arthur whether there was a shower. Arthur pointed into the bathroom, and said, "It's in there."

After the shower, he put on his clothes and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Rami: red-hair, pale skin, bluish-green eyes

H: 180 cm

W: 86 kilograms

B: not going to be said

Mitsu: dyed-blue hair, lightly tanned, ice-cold eyes

H: 163 cm

W: 80 kilograms

B: unsaid

* * *

_Rami, Kazuya's "self-proclaimed girlfriend" was visiting him while her mother was talking to Gengo. She was teaching him how to sew and knit. When Kazuya dropped his needle and stepped on it while trying to pick it up. He started crying and when Rami hit him on the head for being such a baby, he ran into Gengo's arms. Gengo proceded to hand him over to Su-Na Lee-who was standing outside, and walked to his office. He was tired of the boy's crying and needed to get to work. Su-Na Lee, confused as to what to do with Kazuya, put him over by the T.V., turning it on. It was on Discovery Channel and it distracted Kazuya from his crying. Rami frowned, she was unused to how to stop Kazuya from crying when Su-Na Lee did it in a matter seconds. She wanted to be better than anyone else for Kazuya._

* * *

**Somewhere** **in the United States**

Rami woke up with a yawn, and smiled at the dream. It had been years since she had last visited Kazuya, and her passion burned strong as ever. She decided that she would pay him a visit today. _I will make you mine Kazuya,_ she thought.

* * *

**West Genetics Academy**

Kazuya was walking toward the cafeteria with Arthur when he sneezed as he felt a shiver run down his spine that had nothing to do with the weather. "You get a cold on your first day?" Arthur joked.

"I doubt it," replied Kazuya, "I think someone is talking about me, I felt a mental chill."

"Ah, poor Kazuya, doesn't get a moment's rest because the whole school is talking about him," he smirked.

"Stop, it has nothing to do with that, I'm sure of that at least," Kazuya replied, embarrassed.

On their way to the cafeteria, they ran into a freshman girl by the name of Kaho Hiiragi. Arthur told Kazuya that Hiiragi was their class representative. He said hi, and they made their way to the cafeteria as friends.

At the cafeteria, he went to get Japanese cuisine A. After taking his tray of food he saw Chiffon with another girl and blushed, about to turn around. Then Chiffon spotted him and waved him over, and introduced her friend, Ticy Phenyl. Ticy Phenyl suddenly covered her mouth as Chiffon introduced him to her, and whispered (with a louder voice than necessary) to Chiffon, "Is he the one who can use _**Freezing**_ without an Ereinbar Set?"

Chiffon couldn't do anything but say a simple, "yes." Kazuya looked around uncomfortably as he earned some stares from some surrounding people who happened to hear Ticy's (louder than necessary) question. Chiffon said to Kazuya, "Let's go find a seat with your friend."

"OK," he said uncomfortably. He guided them toward the table Arthur and Hiiragi were occupying, and helped pull out chairs for them. "Quite the gentleman you are, Kazuya," said Arthur with a laugh after his initial shock that the Unmatched Smiling Monster was with him. Kazuya couldn't do more than blush and mutter that it wasn't his fault.

"So, Kazuya, which one are you going out with?" asked Arthur.

"Neither of them," Kazuya replied, blushing even harder. What he didn't notice, and what Arthur and Ticy noticed was that Chiffon was blushing as well.

"Why are you blushing, Chiffon," asked a very curious Ticy. Then Kazuya turned around and instead of an answer, all Ticy got was a cold glare from Chiffon. Just then the bell for the start of class rang, and everyone rushed to their classroom.

* * *

On the way to their classroom, Arthur asked which of the girls he liked better. Kazuya blushed and truthfully said, "Chiffon-sempai."

(**A/N:** **to make him stay in character, I had to make him unable to lie, stupid Kazuya... stupid, stupid, stupid**)

Arthur blinked in suprise, but said, "I kinda figured that, but that was a bit too obvious for my liking."

"You knew that? How?" asked Kazuya.

"Well, by your reactions, personality, and extra politeness when she was with us," replied a bemused Arthur.

"Do you think she noticed?"

"No, I don't think so, she was too preoccupied being extra nice around you."

They entered their classroom and found their seats, which happened to be next to each other.

* * *

Chiffon was still glaring at Ticy on their way to class. Ticy was still trying to figure out what she did wrong. She remembered that Chiffon rarely glared at her, even if she humiliated her in front of the whole school. _Humiliate,_ she thought, _humiliate... wait, is it possible?_ "Do you like Kazuya?" she asked suddenly, catching Chiffon off guard. Chiffon blushed, and said, "If you tell anyone, I-I..." trying to think up a good enough threat. Ticy smiled at her flustered friend and swore that she wouldn't tell anyone.

"But when are you going to tell him? You're not gonna get a better chance than now if you want him to become your limiter. Why the hesitation, you know someone else could easily snap him up," said Ticy.

"I know that, but... What if he rejects me or thinks I just want his power? I don't want to seem like a selfish person in front of him," said Chiffon.

"He's not going to reject you, you know that right? He likes you just as much as you like him," said her friend.

"How would you know that?"

"How could I not know that? He's just another 'high school boy in love'"

Chiffon blushed and stuttered, "T-that's not t-true, i-it's probably just another misunderstanding."

"Whatever you say," Ticy said as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

**_Lunch Time_**

Kazuya nervously approached the table occupied by Chiffon. His friends left him alone with her, knowing full well how much he liked her. Unknown to him, the same happened with the other side. Kazuya nervously picked at his food, barely touching anything, let alone eating it. He was unaware of the problem Chiffon faced as she had put on her mask of refinement.

"Um... So how is school for you Kazuya," asked Chiffon, unsure of how to break the ice.

"It's fine..." replied a nerve-wrecked Kazuya.

"W-would you please follow me Kazuya?"

"O-okay."

Kazuya followed Chiffon to the roof, wondering what was going to happen and how he was going to ask her to make him her limiter. Chiffon couldn't believe she finally got the courage to call him out, also pondering how to ask him to be her limiter.

When they reached the roof, they both burst saying, "Would you like to by my Limiter," and, "Please make me your Limiter Chiffon-sempai."

A person's voice called out, "Can't a person get a minute's rest without people ruining her nap?" They both jumped at the voice, and the Japanese boy went on guard. Mitsu walked out from behind the plant area, and her sight lingered on Kazuya for a second, then onto Chiffon. "Well, if it isn't Miss Perfect and Lover Boy," she said sarcastically, "Anyways, I got put into the detention cell because of you guys, I'm not gonna risk it a second time, the food tastes disgusting."

"Well, I happen to care about this current situation," said another mystery voice, "hey, do you remember me, Kazuya?"

"R-Rami, what are you doing here, weren't you supposed to be in America?" said Kazuya.

"Well, that's not a very nice way to greet someone who traveled half-way around the world to see you," said Rami.

"Anyways, what do you mean you care about the current situation? We haven't seen each other for 10 years," said a confused Kazuya.

"Obviously, I mean that I haven't stopped thinking about you for the past 10 years," said an amused Rami, "how could I forget the first and only person I've ever loved in my life."

"Well, he's not going back to you, that's for sure," said Chiffon, blushing in spite of herself.

"Says who? A girl who hasn't performed a baptism with him yet?" said a sarcastic Rami, "fine, fight me if you want to keep him, if you lose though, you'll have to give him back to me."

"Fine, and if you lose, you won't bother me or him again," said Chiffon.

"Five hours from now, at the carnival grounds." and with that Rami left.

Nervously, she looked at him, scared that he might be disgusted at her, but instead Kazuya said, "I know you can win the battle, but I guess we'll have to postpone the baptism for later."

* * *

How was it? Good? Bad? please review.


	3. Chapter 3

(**A/N: some of you may wonder why Chiffon didn't do the baptism in the previous chapter. This is simply because in this story, after a baptism, you can't use your volt weapon or fight for the next 7 hours.**)

* * *

Chiffon, accompanied by Kazuya and Mitsu, went to the Carnival battlegrounds. She had a smile and a nice blush on her face, but on the inside she was still burning with rage at Rami's sudden appearance and challenge. She didn't want to show her anger on the outside and scare Kazuya because she was also ecstatic about Kazuya supporting her. Although she was confident enough to beat anyone in West Genetics Academy, she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread, Kazuya squeezed her hand, seeing the Pandora was scared and said, "Don't worry, I'm sure you can win. No, I know you will win Chiffon-sempai."

"Nee... Kazuya, what about me? Why aren't you complimenting me?" said Rami, who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Get away from Kazuya!" said Chiffon.

"What was that? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you, could you repeat that?" said Rami sarcastically.

"I said, get away from KAZUYA!" she screamed as she pulled Kazuya away from the annoying girl.

Rami seemed to float in the air for a second before gravity registered that she was no longer holding on to the japanese boy.

"AHH!" she cried as she hit the floor with a thump, "Ouch, that hurt you bully." Mitsu snickered.

"What are you laughing at Last Place?" said Rami, annoyed.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Mitsu screamed out.

"I just called you Last Place, you got a problem with that Last Place?"

"To tell you, I am not Last Place, I'm a S-class sophomore."

"Oh, is that so? Does it mean Stupid-class sophomore, huh Masutari?" she whispered the last part so only Mitsu could hear. Mitsu paled at the name and said, "How do you know that name?"

"Oh, I think you'll remember me soon, Mi-tsu," said Rami, acting as if nothing happened, "anyways, i think it's time for our duel, Chiffon-_sempai._"

"Very well, Kazuya, please don't hate me for whatever you may see," said Chiffon.

"I'll never hate you Chiffon-sempai, no matter what happens, even if you kill me," said a confident Kazuya.

"Thank you," said Chiffon, "now I can go all out."

Mitsu reluctantly agreed to referee the match, whoever knocked the other person out or made them give up would win.

"Ready...3...2...1...Go!"

Chiffon activated her volt weapon, Anti-Nova, automatically used Illusion Turn, and attacked Rami from all sides. Only to find out that it was an after-image. Rami activated her volt weapon, Tiger's Pride (**A/N: Tiger's Pride is sorta like Anti-Nova but it's exactly like a tiger's foreleg**), and slashed at Chiffon. Rami was shocked at the fact that Chiffon was unharmed, but also that her Tiger's Pride shattered upon contact with her. Chiffon used triple accel and grabbed Rami from behind, crushing her body. Even trapped, Rami would still not give up no matter what so Chiffon smashed her head against the ground, several times over until Rami went limp, out cold. Mitsu declared Chiffon the winner of the match.

Chiffon dropped the body she was holding, only for it to disappear and reappear right next to her, with a fist in front of her face. They heard several sighs of pity as Rami dropped to the ground, unconscious. Then they were surrounded by 40 Pandora of all races and ages. They all activated their volt weapons and charged at Chiffon. Kazuya, suddenly afraid for Chiffon, unconsciously activated his **_Freezing_**, stopping all the Pandora in their tracks. They couldn't move one bit, and they eventually started activating **Pandora Mode** one by one. They started to advance, moving quicker with every step, until the _**Freezing**_became stronger and stopped them in their tracks once more. Chiffon, surprised by the strength of the _**Freezing**_, couldn't move for a second, then began beating up the other Pandora with her Anti-Nova. Eventually, she got so immersed in defeating them all, that she forgot herself. Then, Kazuya jumped in front of her, trying to get her to stop, and got punched in the side of his head. Even so, he refused to give up until his sempai regained her senses. After Kazuya got pummeled into a bloody rag, Chiffon finally overcame her rampage.

When Chiffon saw what happened, she raced him to the school's hospital, crying all the while. Kazuya didn't wake up until several hours later and saw Chiffon still crying over him. He saw that she couldn't forgive herself and said, "Chi-ffon-sem-pai, it's fine, I told you _*cough*_ I love you, even if you kill me."

Chiffon thought that she didn't deserve a limiter like him, he was so pure, so clean, and if she stayed with him, he would get his soul stained with pain and suffering. She left, pretending that she had a phone call, and he didn't see her at school, either. He asked Ticy and her other classmates, they said that she still attended, but went home almost immediately after class. He realized that he didn't even know where she lived. He asked Ticy where she lived, Ticy said that she lived with her parents, about 4 miles away, telling him the address. As soon as school ended, he took the train and walked to Chiffon's parents' house. When he rang on the doorbell, he was greeted by Chiffon's father. He greeted Chiffon's father and asked him about where she was. Her dad subconsciously looked at the ceiling and said, "I haven't seen her for a while actually."

Kazuya inwardly narrowed his eyes suspicious of him but said, "I see. Sorry for taking up your time but could I please see Chiffon-sempai's room?"

"No!" Chiffon's father said, a little too quickly.

Kazuya narrowed his eyes even further, saying, "I'm sorry for asking such a silly thing, but if you see her, tell her I dropped by," and left. Once out, he looked at the house and saw an upstairs room shining with light. He jumped lightly and landed next to the shining window, and saw Chiffon. Chiffon was crying her eyes out, and Kazuya slipped a note inside the window, leaving as if he had never been there.

* * *

I need help and ideas, please review!

I also need critics to help.


	4. Chapter 4

Chiffon woke up and did her morning routine, brushing her hair, teeth, no make-up (**A/N: ***gasp* a girl without make-up, no offense to any female readers), changing. Then she went downstairs and ate breakfast consisting of bacon, eggs, toast, and orange juice. She tried to keep smiling, but it was too hard, and she couldn't help but start crying. She loved Kazuya and she just left him, even if it was for his own good, it still hurt. She wished that she had at least left him a note, explaining why she couldn't meet him anymore. She tried to go to school with a confident smile, and pretending like nothing happened. At the first break, she went to the restroom and started crying her eyes out. Mitsu passed by the restroom and heard crying, she would have dismissed it, but it sounded surprisingly familiar. She went into the restroom and located the source of the noise, inside a stall. She knocked and opened the unlocked door to find a crying Chiffon, she was so surprised at the sight that she couldn't react. Normally, she wouldn't have asked but a tugging sensation forced her to ask, "What happened?"

"N-nothing," Chiffon replied between tears.

"Look I'm not stupid, I know that something happened, even if I don't know what," said Mitsu. Chiffon couldn't help herself and ended up pouring out the entire story. Once she was finished, Mitsu scoffed, "That's it? I expected more. Doing it for his own good? That's just stupid, he comes to school and asks everybody and anybody as to where you are, he has bags under his eyes from worry, AND YOU'RE AVOIDING HIM FOR HIS OWN GOOD?!"

Chiffon looked up and asked, "Really? I didn't mean to worry him. I just didn't want to hurt him anymore."

"If you don't want to hurt him, then stop avoiding him, he's asked everybody where you are 100 times each, and that's not easy," Mitsu said exasperatedly.

"I just don't know how to face him though, I abandoned him, how can I ask for his forgiveness?" said Chiffon, crying.

"Well, it doesn't have to be today, it can be tomorrow, but just get him to stop pestering me."

* * *

**-After School-**

Chiffon went home as usual, but went upstairs directly and tried writing a letter. However, she could not find the right words, and got frustrated with herself. She looked out the window, and noticed a small piece of paper. She dismissed it, but her attention kept being pulled back to the piece of paper. Eventually, she grabbed the piece of paper, and opened it up. She read the note, it said:

_Dear Chiffon Fairchild-Sempai,_

_ I'm sorry if I did anything to anger you, I don't want you to be mad at me, please forgive me. I'm not sure if I did anything wrong, but if I did, please tell me. I know that you are the best Pandora, and I don't deserve you, but I truly love you. I will be waiting for you at the park after school, the one next to the Rainbow Bridge._

_ -Sincerely,_

_ Kazuya Aoi_

She started crying again, she couldn't believe that Kazuya blamed himself for all that happened. She wanted to kill herself for making him go through hell, and for avoiding him. Her only excuse was that she didn't want him to tell her flat-out that he hated her, and that wasn't even an excuse. Then she remembered the last sentence and began to race to the park even though she wasn't sure whether he was still there after all this time. After 3 minutes of continuously using Triple Accel, she finally arrived at the park, completely drenched in sweat. When she reached there, Kazuya raced to her but stopped a few feet away, looking nervous.

Chiffon shouted out, "Idiot! I'm the one that needs to apologize. Why would you need to apologize? I'm the one who beat you up, I'm the one who caused you pain, you're the one that should be angry, you should at least hit me once."

Kazuya replied, "Fine, close your eyes." When she closed her eyes, he flicked her forehead and kissed her on the cheek. She opened up her eyes in surprise and shock, she blushed despite herself. She wanted him to be angry at her, but when he kissed her cheek, all she wanted was for him to love her like she loved him. She was mad at herself for being selfish.

After the shock wore off, she asked him, "Why did you do that, and why aren't you angry?"

"Why should I be, I told you, I love you, and I always will, no matter what happens," he replied evenly, but his face revealed that he was embarrassed at what he just said.

She cried at this, and told him, "I don't deserve you, you're too pure, I'm already tainted. If you stay with me, you'll only end up suffering more."

"I don't care, as long as I love you I can live with anything," he told her firmly.

She hugged him, and whispered, "I love you, nothing will ever change that."

They spent a few minutes like that, without moving. Eventually, they got up and Kazuya walked Chiffon home. He walked back to his room, thinking, _Maybe tomorrow I can ask her if she wants to do the baptism._

* * *

Please review, and critique.


	5. Chapter 5

Chiffon woke up with a smile on her face. _The first time she's smiled in days, _thought her father, relieved. "Hi dad," she greeted him with a smile. _Something definitely happened, _thought her father, _I need details on who's gonna be my son-in-law._ "So, Chiffon, who's the lucky boy?" he said jokingly.

Chiffon blushed and replied, "I'm not getting married yet, dad, jeez."

Chiffon's dad raised an eyebrow, "It sure seems like you are. He's waiting for you at the front of the house, by the way."

Chiffon squealed at this and asked her dad if she looked fine. Her dad replied with a, "You look fine, now go on with your date," and shooed her out the house. _I'm gonna need to adjust to this, _thought a happy but slightly disappointed man.

* * *

Kazuya was waiting by the gate, when he heard the door open. He turned around, and upon seeing Chiffon, mumbled a greeting. Chiffon ran up and tackled him, causing him to fall over. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Good morning," to him. To any spectators, they would have seemed like any ordinary couple, not people ready to save the world from the **NOVA**'s. They got up and began walking to school, hand-in-hand. When they arrived at West Genetics, they heard a couple of wolf-whistlers. They tried to ignore them, but their blushes kept on getting redder, when they reached her classroom, he finally built up his courage to ask if she wanted to perform the baptism. She squealed and said yes, then she asked when the baptism would take place. He said after school would be a good time.

* * *

**-After School-**

They went through the day without trouble, but barely able to contain their excitement. They met up in the cafeteria, and began walking toward the purifying/baptism center. The staff asked for ID and did a retina check, then directed them an open room. When Kazuya and Chiffon left, the staff whispered excitedly at Chiffon finally getting a Limiter and wondering who he was. As Chiffon guided Kazuya to their directed room, she became nervous as this was her first time doing baptism. Chiffon blushed when she thought of how much she loved him, Kazuya noticed the reddish tint in her cheeks but didn't want to embarrass her so he stayed silent. The truth was that he was blushing as well._  
_

Chiffon and Kazuya finally reached the room they were designated and entered. It was spotless and empty, no so much as a speck of dirt, or even dust. Kazuya took in every detail, which is to say nothing, actually, and tried to imagine how the room stayed clean. He'd heard several rumors that people in the detention block had to use their limiters to use _**Freezing**_ on the room, destroying and erasing any signs of dirtiness. He wasn't too sure about the rumor, and never actually tried it before. He and Chiffon were looking in opposite directions, still wondering if the latter wanted to continue. They decided that now was a better time as any, they stripped off their shirts, and Chiffon handed him a small knife. Kazuya held the knife delicately, and cut into the soft stigma scars. Chiffon expected it to hurt, but, surprisingly Kazuya had amazing accuracy, not hitting or touching any nerves, and causing absolutely no pain. After cutting out the stigma, Kazuya handed both the knife and stigma to Chiffon. Chiffon grabbed them and slowly cut into his back, then implanted the stigma in him. Immediately after putting in the stigma and closing the wound, Kazuya's body started glowing a greenish-blue color. Kazuya and Chiffon were both surprised at this, but were more surprised at what happened afterwards. Kazuya heard a voice in the back of his head that said, _Srquents, ghaena, s vesthrey Titastan _(meaning: Create, destroy, and conquer Titastan). Kazuya muttered the words, curious as to their meaning. Chiffon gasped in shock, and curious as to what happened, Kazuya looked around, then saw himself. He was dressed in a suit made of an unknown material. It looked metallic, but was flexible and the suit would simply soak up any damage. It looked like a mecha suit (like from Infinite Stratos except it also covered his chest and it looked more natural).

Chiffon looked at him as if in awe, and he blushed wondering how to deactivate it. The same voice from before said _qwens_ (deactivate), and trusting the strange voice, repeated the word. The suit disappeared in a flash, the flash made Chiffon look away for a second. Chiffon and Kazuya both wondered the same thing, _What was that?_

They were both in a semi-trance as they exited the baptism center, causing the staff to wonder what happened in there. They went to check the room they were in and found it completely destroyed, something that was impossible as far as Pandoras and Limiters alike were concerned. The staff were frightened at the sight and finally one got the courage to travel to the headmaster's office and report what happened to the room. The headmaster demanded to know who had occupied the room, and the scared lady told the headmaster that it was Chiffon and Kazuya. The headmaster dismissed her and rubbed her temples, a headache was coming on. She sighed, maybe it was time to bring it out.**  
**

* * *

So, how is it so far, please review and help me get more ideas, I'm running out of them.


	6. Chapter 6

For those of you who don't know, Sister Margaret is the headmaster of West Genetics.

* * *

Chiffon and Kazuya were happily walking down to the cafeteria when the headmaster called for them to report to the office. They walked to the office a little nervous as they didn't actually know what they did. When they reached the headmaster's office, they knocked. The headmaster called them to come in, and so they did. They sat down, and stayed silent while the headmaster signed and stamped some papers. They nearly fell asleep when Sister Margaret asked them, "Do you know why you're here, you two?"

Chiffon and Kazuya both shook their heads, confused. Sister Margaret sighed and shook her head. "You're here because you guys destroyed the baptism center yesterday," said Sister Margaret exasperated. Chiffon and Kazuya both gaped and asked if she was OK, the baptism center was the only place that could survive a direct hit from a NOVA beam. Sister Margaret irritably said, "Yes I'm fine, but both of you destroyed a baptism room, do you know how much paperwork this cost me? Let me give you a hint, it's over 2,000 sheets of paper."

Chiffon and Kazuya both profusely apologized. Sister Margaret sighed and told them to stop, telling them, "Stop apologizing, it's not going to change anything."

Then she handed Kazuya a book, saying, "Here, read this, and don't let anybody see it."

Kazuya gingerly took the book in his hand, feeling its weight. He asked, "What is it?"

Sister Margaret told him that it would help him with some problems he had, not actually specifying what she meant. Kazuya looked at her strangely, as if suspecting that she knew what happened to him the day before. But, he had no proof on that and so he couldn't say anything about it. Kazuya asked, "Is that it? Is there something else we need to know?"

"No, that is all for now," replied Sister Margaret, "you may leave."

* * *

**-Heading to Class-**

"I thought we were going to get in worse trouble," said Kazuya, completely relieved.

"I know, though I still don't know how we didn't notice that the room was destroyed," mused Chiffon, "Oh well." Kazuya loved her laid-back personality and laughed. Kazuya wondered out loud, "Why did she give me this book, though? It's strange."

"Well, you should read it in any case, the headmaster doesn't give things out easily, or for no reason," replied Chiffon.

"I know, but in any case, we should get to class before we get even more late," said Kazuya.

* * *

**-In Class-**

Kazuya entered the classroom with all eyes on him, he felt uncomfortable. His teacher told the class to concentrate on the assignment, handing one to Kazuya. He walked over to his desk and began working on it. A few minutes later, his teacher collected the papers and let them talk to each other. Arthur looked at him and asked, "Hey Kazuya, is it just me or did you get taller?"

Kazuya, confused asked, "What do you mean?"

"Before, you were my height, now you're like, 10 centimeters taller than me," replied Arthur. Kazuya looked and found that he was right and wondered, _How is this possible? I'm sure I was his height this morning. _ "Well, in any case, what did you guys do to be sent to the headmaster's office?"

"Well apparently, we blew up one of the baptism chambers," he replied weakly. Arthur stared at him in dumb silence. "I know, I didn't think it was possible either, but it seems that it is," he continued.

"I... see..." Arthur replied, "that's it?"

"Um... yeah, that's all," said Kazuya, still wondering about the book.

"OK then, but you know, if you have any troubles, you can come to me," replied Arthur seriously.

* * *

**-Meanwhile in Chiffon's Class-**

Chiffon walked to her seat, a little embarrassed at coming in the middle of class. As soon as class ended, everybody rushed over to her and asked what happened for her to go to the headmaster's office. She heard several people say that they saw her leaving with a boy and trying to rip someone's head off, she denied this adamantly. Other people said that they thought that she was eloping with a black haired prince, she didn't deny it because in her mind, Kazuya really was a prince, and pretended that she didn't hear it. Soon, Kazuya came by and she saw him and jumped over into his arms. She heard some squealing, but ignored them, and walked out with him.

Some of Chiffon's classmates continued to gossip about Chiffon and her _Prince Charming_, one said that that guy was the prince who she eloped with, another said that he was a singer, another said he was an idol, and etc. Everyone wondered who he could be, having no idea that he was Kazuya Aoi (Deluxe, XD). He was taller, stronger, more toned, smarter, and better looking, but with the same innocent charm.

However, no matter how much his outside changed, he would still be Kazuya on the inside. This was what Chiffon loved about him, but him towering over her was something that she would have to get used to.

* * *

-**In Kazuya's** **Roo****m **(Also Arthur's)-

Kazuya walked backed to his room and sat down on his chair. He pulled the thick book out of his backpack, still wondering what it was about. He opened it up and saw complicated words.

* * *

**Well? like or hate? still running out of ideas here.**

**Next Chapter's gonna be a dictionary and how to pronounce the words.**


	7. Chapter 7

Words and definitions

* * *

1: _Srquent _: Create

2: _Ghaena _: Destroy

3: _S _: And

4: _Vesthrey_: Conquer

5: _qwens _: deactivate

6: _Arques _: water

7: _gthain _: sword

8: _Triwrst _: gun

9: _Ghaiestna_ : Shield

10: _urnt_ : of

11: t_hfrus: _fire

12: _srtes _: lightning

13: _astres _: earth

14: _masga _: guardian

15: _ghent _: light

16: _levest_ : crack

17: _ertesl _: open

18: _yveltn_ : close

19: _trxistan _: spear

20: _gtrestyn _: familiar (an animal, spirit, or demon contractor)

21: _phtenian_ : stop

22: _vresti : _end

23: _kmini _: darkness

* * *

unfortunately, this is all I can think of for right now.

if i've used any words somebody else uses, sorry, these words just popped into my head.

I'm thinking of creating a new fanfic, but there's not enough time on my hands


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry if you don't like this chapter, it was kinda rushed. Well, enjoy or not... I don't have much time on my hands anymore so I can't update as fast, plus my sister is hogging the computer.**

***goes into a random emo corner, grows mushrooms***

**Emo #1: Hey, what are you doing to my corner**

**Me: Um... *runs away***

**Emo #1: Hey, don't run away! What am I supposed to do with this?**

**Me: I dunno, it's not my problem right now.**

**Emo #1: You ****er! So, anyways as it says on the top, enjoy or not... the choice is yours**

**Me: I didn't say that last part**

**Emo #1: Shut up! I'm gonna kill you.**

**So on with the chapter, btw for those of you who are wondering (though no one's asked yet), yes some of my OC's will be reappearing in this fanfic, so will this random emo. *sigh* I feel so pitiful...**

* * *

Kazuya threw the dictionary onto his bed and sighed. Some of these words sounded familiar, but he had no idea how Sister Margaret got her hands on this book. How could someone get their hands on a book like this? It was practically impossible, in this day and age, nothing this old should exist, yet the book looked like it was made of things more advanced and durable than anything that should exist in the planet. He thought of all the possibilities that might have happened. He sighed again, _this is getting me nowhere, I'm gonna get some sleep, _he thought.

* * *

Kazuya felt something warm covering his arm. He looked down and found that his arm was stuck in a pit full of lava, however, strangely he felt calm. After a while he tried to lift his hand out of the pit as he felt something close around his wrist. He heard a hissing voice, _Ssso... you are the one. Interesssting, I feel a abnormal amount of energy within you... very well, I ssshall mark you as the owner then, jussst remember ertesl. It may help you when you reach that time. Though you will probably not remember, my name is Sssethimere. Thissss brand will help you in timess to come, make sssure to cover it up._

* * *

Kazuya woke up with a start. He felt a stinging sensation on his right hand, a few seconds later, it turned into a scorching pain like his skin was being ripped off, and being burned with a blowtorch. The pain felt so intense, but not strong enough for him to pass out, He screamed out in pain, waking up Arthur. Arthur jumped out of his bed and ran over to Kazuya asking, "Hey! Are you O.K.?"

"Ahh! My arm! Can you get me to the hospital wing? AHHHH!" Kazuya managed to get out before succumbing to the pain and screamed.

"S-sure," Arthur fumbled with his words before trying to pick up Kazuya. He slung Kazuya's arm around his shoulder and tried to run with Kazuya. Arthur and Kazuya ran into Chiffon, who asked Arthur where he and Kazuya were going. "I-I'm taking Kazuya to the hospital wing, something happened to him," replied Arthur.

Chiffon frowned, trying to take it all in, then told Arthur to give Kazuya to her and that she would take him to the hospital wing. Arthur handed Kazuya over to Chiffon and thanked her. Arthur left as Chiffon used Illusion Turn to get Kazuya to the hospital wing. When Chiffon reached the hospital wing, she asked the nurses and doctors to help her with Kazuya. Several doctors and nurses rushed over, and when they saw him, called more people over. Chiffon was confused as to why they reacted that way, not that she complained, and mentally noted to herself to ask the staff afterward. They took Kazuya to the emergency room, and told her to wait outside.

Chiffon waited for an hour before they allowed anybody to visit him. There was a crowd around her, all in Class A, she was irritated at the fact that the rumor mill at West Genetics worked so fast. They all respectfully let her visit him first, as they all should. However, soon they began to crowd around Kazuya and Chiffon._ Is wanting just a few seconds alone with Kazuya too much to ask for? _Chiffon thought irritatedly. Thankfully, a doctor ushered the other people saying that Kazuya needed to have rest. The doctor said that Chiffon could stay. When Chiffon, Kazuya, and the doctor were left alone, she asked the doctor why everyone at the hospital rushed to help him. The doctor tried to convince her to refrain from trying to extort the answer from him. Chiffon prided herself on never giving up and told the doctor that. Finally, the doctor gave in and told her that it would take a long time to explain so she should get comfortable.

* * *

**-Flashback** **Time-**

_Haru was in an intense pain that had never been experienced in the history of pain, in fact, it was a miracle that she was still alive. The doctors told her to hang on a little longer and the pain would finally be over. She felt that the pain would kill her before the baby would finally come out. The baby was strong, too strong for her body to push it out, so they had to cut open her womb and take the baby out. She would never have another baby again. Still, if this baby made it out, it would be fine for her. As soon as the baby was taken out, she died, but not before she named it _(you guessed it) _Kazuya. When Kazuya's umbilical cord was cut off, immediately a blue web shot out from under his body, freezing everybody and everything. The web spread out for 80 ft. in every direction, the people barely out of the range called West Genetics and told them of the situation. When the _Pandora _arrived_ (about 30 minutes later),_ they were notified of the situation. The _Pandora _went to the designated area and had their limiter negate the _**Freezing**_, but it was too strong. The_ Pandora _were forced to use _**Pandora Mode **_and ran into the field, but were crushed by the pressure of the freezing field. Several of the Pandora __wondered how this could be, it was 30 minutes later, yet the_ **Freezing **_was this strong. Some lower class_ Pandora _transferred the rest of the energy to the highest class _Pandora. _This allowed the _Pandora _to move within a _**Freezing,** _no matter how strong it was. However, as this was only temporary, and could last only 3 minutes at the maximum. As the _Pandora _walked through the field bearing a weight so great that she felt she would collapse, she finally reached the room and had her limiter strip away the _**Freezing** _effect coming from the baby, then placed a seal on him. The seal would weaken his powers until he could learn to control them better or until he found a _Pandora _to baptize him._

_The weakened _Pandora _slowly walked out completely exhausted. When she finally reached where the other _Pandora _were, she collapsed. She was taken onboard and placed on a stretcher. She woke up in a hospital bed with a stinging sensation in her arm, it then turned into a burning pain that she could barely stand. There was a black design on her hand that was shaped like a lion stabbing a snake. After that design appeared on her hand, her strength was supposedly quadrupled. On the next invasion, she was able to defeat 5 S-class NOVA by herself, but it took a heavy toll on her body..._

* * *

**-End of Flashback-**

"... that was the last time she ever fought the _NOVA_, she also lost the use of her legs and arms, in fact a week later, she died of an unknown cause. The Pandora was the sweetest girl that ever existed, but I have a feeling that the cause of her death was the mark. We can't let another thing like that happen. This boy, Kazuya, is also Gengo Aoi's grandson, never mind consequences, he is too innocent to die without finding true joy, he deserves to grow up. Why did he have to be born in this era, he deserved to be born in a world where there's no war, no conflict, and where life is perfect, you deserve the same as him. I just don't understand why Fate is just so cruel to those who deserve perfect lives!" the doctor vented.

Chiffon was perplexed at the doctor's feelings, but had no idea what to say. Kazuya stirred and the doctor excused himself saying that she probably wanted to stay alone with him for a while. Chiffon was semi-relieved at this, but inside, her mind raged with questions that needed answering. Kazuya opened his eyes slowly and murmured, "Chiffon-sempai?"

"Hai, Kazuya, what is it?" asked Chiffon, curiously.

"I love you," he said, pouring out all of his emotions into that simple statement.

"I know, I love you too, I won't let you die," replied Chiffon. Kazuya tried to get up but fell back down with an exhausted grunt. Chiffon kissed him on the lips, and told him to rest.

Kazuya smiled his sweet smile at the contact and sighed, and held onto Chiffon's hand with his bandaged one and kissed it, saying that he would never die as long as she was alive. Chiffon left for class reluctantly. Kazuya decided to write a poem before he fell asleep:

_When I am feeling blue,  
__I just simply think of you,  
But I wonder how I might express my love for you,  
My love shall not be expressed in shallow ways,  
If heaven and hell shall try to keep me at bay,  
I would rip them apart to find a way,  
How to find you, I may not know,  
But for you I would travel the world from high to low,  
If you do not believe my words,  
I would not live on with my heart uncured,  
So know that with all my heart, I say to you:  
...I love you_

Kazuya looked at the poem with satisfaction, it contained all his feelings for Chiffon. He yawned and slowly fell asleep with all thoughts upon Chiffon.

* * *

I wrote the poem, it's been stuck in my head all day, unfortunately, I couldn't put it out the way I wanted. You can take the poem to anyone you like, with a few modifications of course. Anyways, yeah, I'm not completely satisfied with the outcome.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, this is a new chapter. I feel like I should write another story, but I don't know what. Well, I'm gonna be continuing this for at least 11 more chapters. I want to end it on an even number. *sigh*... So... enjoy?**

**Emo #1: *panting* finally *pant* caught up to you**

**Me: I suppose you did *whacks emo with a frying pan***

**Emo #1: *passes out***

**Sadistic Emo Boss: *passes by* Hey! What happened here?**

**Me: Um... *sprints away***

**Sadistic Emo Boss: Catch him!**

**Emo 2, 3, &4: I want more cookies!**

**Sadistic Emo Boss: *sigh* Fine, but catch him and bring him back first. **(to the readers) **enjoy... I s'pose**

* * *

_He ran down the dark corridor, and hearing a hissing voice, stopped in his tracks. He couldn't make heads or tails of it, he knew he didn't create something that could make a single sound. This caused him to run faster, "Activate, Code 149," he shouted out. An army of loyal androids jumped down and followed him, he smiled, he trusted these men with his life. He made several more turns and arrived at the experimental room, he saw a large rattlesnake the size of a fully grown anaconda. The man screamed for the soldiers to attack the serpent._

_Then he heard the hissing voice again, "Oh, shut up, I'm not here to kill you, you imbecile, I'm here to give you some DNA samples." The man looked skeptically at the snake. The snake said, "If you don't believe me, then check under that thing you call a chair." The man was still skeptical but checked under the chair, and pulled out a box full of containers. One held a sample of the snake's venom, another contained pieces of a _NOVA, _and another contained what looked like a pile of silvery dust. He sweatdropped and asked, "What is this?"_

_"Thiss? Hm... how did it get in here? Well, you can keep it, it's something that I found near a _NOVA. _I still don't know what it is... perhaps you could find out? But you must tell me when you find out, I'll be at Rena's house."_

_"I... see."_

_This man kept researching the items the snake had brought over, doing experiments and testing them. One day, he accidentally spilled the silver dust onto a piece of a venom-soaked _NOVA _fragment. It resulted in a blinding flash, opening a rip in the dimension. He reached his hand through and pulled it back out, he felt fine so he stuck his head through the portal. What he saw shocked him, he saw two things that looked like human children playing with large _NOVA, _he pulled his head out and shook his head. Then he walked into the portal and walked up to the children, when the children saw him, they monotonously said, "Hello Dr. Gengo Aoi, it's a pleasure to meet you at last."_

_"How do you know my name?" asked Gengo, for that was who he was._

_"Oh, we know alot of things," the two children said mysteriously, "but, we're sure that that's not what you really want to ask. For example, what are we doing here with these '_NOVA_' as you call them."_

_"Y-yes," he replied shakily._

_"Well first off, you should know that these _NOVA _are children, what you call R-ranked. the 'S-ranked' are simply rebellious teens, we, however, are the adults who create them and send them off to the world. We would like to know why you humans are killing off our 'children'" they said in unison._

_"Well, why do they attack us? Why should we not defend ourselves? Why can't we defend the people we love? Hm? Is there a reason why they are attacking us?" Gengo asked._

_"From what we've seen, humans have no right to complain about being attacked, you humans attacked us first. Why should we stop attacking you? And your humans' shallow love for each other cannot compare to how much us "_NOVA_" care about each other," the two _NOVA _said, "We do hate debates, however, so lets stop here. But, since you have come over to this side, we shall go over to your side and see why you care so much about it."_

* * *

When Gengo Aoi woke up, he started crying. "Haru, Tatsuya, why did you have to die? Why did you leave us in this mess? Because of your deaths, the other NOVA parents have decided to attack us with their full strength."

Su-Na Lee knocked on the door and peeked into the room, and asked what he wanted to eat for breakfast. "2 eggs, 4 slices of bacon, 2 slices of toast, and 1 cup of coffee," he replied. As soon as she left, he sighed. He wondered how Kazuya was doing, ever since the death of Kazuha, he had never really been the same. He always put on a fake smile and pretended like nothing was wrong, he never made a genuine smile ever again. He had been told about the arranged marriage between him and Ouka, but he never really seemed to care about anything anymore. Once in a while, Kazuya came out from behind his mask, but it was only to cry about the death of Kazuha. Gengo decided to finally get up, he went to the kitchen and sat down at a chair while Su-Na finished cooking and placed the food in front of him. As soon as he finished the meal, he put on his lab coat and told Su-Na to drive him to work.

* * *

Kazuya looked at the book again, he wondered who or what had wrote/created it. The binding was strong, the cover was smooth, and the pages were holograms, it held every bit of information he wanted, except for the name of the writer. He was dragged out of his thoughts as he heard knocking on the door. Chiffon must be here for the date he promised her. He used Volt Texture to change his clothes, he found this out by accident a few days earlier. Then, he opened the door to let Chiffon in. Chiffon was dressed up in clothes that looked perfect on her (not gonna go into detail, just imagine in it your head cuz everyone has their own ideals). To Chiffon, Kazuya seemed to get shorter, enough for her to look into his eyes without too much of a problem.

* * *

Kazuya and Chiffon were walking around town and Kazuya treated Chiffon to anything she wanted, money wasn't really a problem for Kazuya, but he tried to hide it, in fact, he hated it. Chiffon was happily humming, and Kazuya was smiling at Chiffon. Kazuya had bought Chiffon 30 different items when they began to attract the attention of some yakuza/gang members. They began to close in on their target when the couple walked into a ferris wheel, the girl seemed to be panicking at the prospect of going in., but Kazuya swept Chiffon into his arms and carried her bridal style into the carriage (don't know what those are called). The gang members formed a circle around the ride and waited, acting casual.

* * *

**In the Carriage **

Chiffon was blushing furiously as well as being furious at Kazuya, Kazuya knew that she was afraid of heights, yet he dragged her on. However, she was also blushing at the way he carried her onto the carriage. Kazuya didn't notice the blush but his very well hidden masochistic side enjoyed the angry glare that Chiffon sent him. Chiffon's glare only lasted a few moments as the carriage began to move. Chiffon forgot all about her anger and tried to bury herself in Kazuya's shirt. Kazuya also liked this cute side of Chiffon.

* * *

**Later On **

After they got off the ride, the gang members began to close in on their prey. The boy and girl were _Limiter _and _Pandora. _ This was too good an opportunity to pass, if they could capture them, then they could get plenty of money. They followed them for several hours, waiting until they split up for a while. Kazuya went to get a drink for Chiffon. The original plan was to take the boy and use him as a hostage to capture the girl as well, however, when they tried to attack him, he threw them with several martial art moves (I feel bad for them). It was not well known that he had won several national martial arts competitions all against masters. The news only stated that a kid of unknown origins entered in the competition, and used completely different styles to take down his opponents, completely unscathed. He was not mentioned by name. The gang members couldn't even tell what happened as they were knocked out within a matter of moments. The boy walked back to where he had left Chiffon with a can of coffee. Chiffon was surrounded by another mob of boys, all of them were hitting on her. Kazuya walked between the main guy and Chiffon and said, "This is my girlfriend, please leave her alone."

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna believe that line, it's so cliche," the lead boy said.

"Oh really? So you're just gonna deny that her boyfriend is her boyfriend?"

"Yep, you faker, everybody, attack!" As soon as the last word was uttered, all of the guys rushed forward. Kazuya sighed, he wanted to do this the easy way, but it seemed that Fate didn't want to make this easy for him at all. First, he took down the first row with a roundhouse kick. This stopped some of them in their tracks, but most of them continued their rush. Kazuya made sure to take them all down without using any unneccesary movements, knocking all of them out. Within a few minutes, all of them were out cold. The leader, ran away when he saw what happened to all his men, but was easily chased down by Kazuya and prudently taken down. Kazuya returned to Chiffon once more and handed the coffee to her, completely undamaged. Chiffon smiled at him, then went to embrace him, but accidentally tripped on one of the boys, and fell into Kazuya's arms. She blushed at her clumsiness, and Kazuya chose not to comment on it. Kazuya and Chiffon finally decided to return to their room/house respectively. Kazuya walked Chiffon to her house, kissing her on the lips as he said goodbye. Chiffon said goodbye, and walked into house. As soon as Chiffon walked into her house, he began walking toward West Genetics, to his dorm.

* * *

**Well, I think I did well enough for a person who's had absolutely no romantic experiences. Well, as I said, the story's not gonna end until at least chapter 20. This is definitely the longest chapter I've written so far. Though I sincerely hope that I'll be able to make longer ones.**

**SOMEONE HELP GET THE EMOS AWAY FROM ME. (btw: so none of you get confused, the emos at the beginning of the chapters are different emotions, emo#1 represents depression, Emo boss represents my sadistic side, #2 represents gluttony, and... well, you'll find out more of them as you go along).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, I'm finally back with another chapter. I just realized that I hadn't been updating this story for a while. Anyways, a new chapter. I'm not really sure about this chapter. But, hopefully, nobody dies reading this thing.**

* * *

Kazuya slammed his head on the desk as he realized that he had forgotten his homework assignment on the table next to his bed. Arthur happened to see this and held out a sheet of paper over to him saying, "I knew you would forget this, honestly, you would forget your shoes if you had them on."

"Thank you! You're a lifesaver," Kazuya replied as he reached for the sheet of paper, but Arthur pulled it away.

"Nuh-uh, I'll only give it back to you on one condition," Arthur replied.

"Let me guess, an V.I.P. entrance pass to my birthday party," he stated exasperatedly.

"Yep! And another for my amazing Ganessa," Arthur said.

"You're so predictable," Kazuya retorted, "fine, I'll get you guys in."

"Thanks," Arthur said gratefully, handing the paper to Kazuya's waiting hand.

* * *

"Finally, class is over," said Kazuya, yawning.

"Yep, and I get to go to the house of one of the most famous people tomorrow," Arthur said.

"What are you guys talking about," Kaho interjected.

"Oh, just that I get to go to Kazuya's house, which just happens to be one of the most famous person," Arthur bragged.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to Kazuya's birthday party too, so what?" she asked, "Plenty of people are going too, you know?"

"Yeah, but how many have a V.I.P. pass?" he asked.

"Kazuya~," a childish voice moaned, "hurry up, I need help with this."

Kazuya looked at the door and saw Chiffon holding several sheets of paper, surrounded by girls and guys alike. He ran over to her, grabbed the papers, and set it down on his desk. He stuck two of the sheets next to the door. Then, he took two cards from his pocket and handed it to Arthur. "What's this?" he asked.

"It's a personal invitation, it'll give you access to all of the facilities, excluding a few rooms," Kazuya replied. Arthur looked at him, completely giddy, and in awe. Kazuya picked up the papers on his desk and went over to where Chiffon was waiting for him. Chiffon was trying to get out of the crowd as Kazuya helped push some people out of the way. They finally made it out of the crowd, but were still being followed by them. Kazuya was asked to stick two sheets up at every classroom. Finally stopping at the notice board at the front of where the classrooms' building was. He finally posted up the last two on it. He asked what the sheets of paper were for. Chiffon replied that it was for an upcoming training camp trip to the excavation site of where Atlantis was rumored to be. Kazuya was shocked, but he kept his emotions under control. If it really was there, then maybe he could find out where they were- no, it was ridiculous, it would just be another cause for false hope.

"Of course, it's all a rumor though," she said, interrupting his thoughts, "If it existed, we would've found it by now. Right?"

"Oh yeah, of course Chiffon-_sempai._" he replied.

"Kazuya! I told you to stop calling me with honorifics," she pouted.

"Hai, but what were those people talking to you about?" he asked her.

"They were complaining about how it wasn't fair that only the first years were going to your birthday party," she replied, "but in all honesty, I think it's just because of your grandfather."

"Figures, the only reason anybody knows about me is because of my grandfather," he said, completely depressed.

"That's not true, I liked you even before I knew about that," she said, rubbing her soft cheeks against his chest. Kazuya blushed, but said, "Thanks but you're about the only one though."

Chiffon sighed, he was too stubborn to admit that they weren't just there because of his lineage. Either that, or he was too dense too figure out that they were attracted to his natural charisma. Sometimes she had to worry about his mental health.

"Well, so are you going?" Kazuya asked her.

"Huh?" the question had caught her so off guard.

"Are you going to the training camp?" he clarified.

"Of course I am, but we've got to worry about your birthday first," Chiffon said.

"Yep, another year older," he said.

"You sound like an old lady, saying that," Chiffon said.

"Eheheh, sorry," he apologized.

"Well, that was the bell, see you at your birthday tonight," she winked at him.

Blushing, he said, "Yeah, later."

* * *

And done with this chapter! Woohoo!

review if you want.


	11. Chapter 11

To all my nonexistent fans, i will stop writing all the stories i put this on, i really can't continue. I have so much free time, but I have absolutely no inspiration. So once again, I'm sorry and I will stop writing the stories i put this on.

If you want to adopt one, please PM me.

Well, I say you can adopt them, but I might end up continuing these stories at another time, therefore it's not the end of the stories for sure. ;P


End file.
